I Care Not What Others Say
by waterrain
Summary: To be honest Russia does not really care what other Nations may say about him. For to him either way he wins and the others lose. Russia is not bothered by the rumors.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**I Care Not What Others Say**

**To be honest Russia does not really care what other Nations may say about him. For to him either way he wins and the others lose.**

**By Waterrain**

Russia was smiling innocently and he was firmly shaking America's hand. His body was purposely close to the slightly shorter Nation for he knew it makes America uncomfortable and Russia tilted his head to the side.

"How can you stand it?" America asked bluntly and he noticed Russia's confused look.

"What do you mean, America." Russia said calmly and his hands were behind his back.

"All of those rumors on top of rumors. I mean jeez there are so many of them. Plus it doesn't help you keep serects, Russia." America told him and he waved his hands around.

"Ah, my dear Comrade. You do not understand how I work at all." Russia commented smoothly and his lips curled up. America looked away from those violet eyes and he sighed deeply.

"Then explain it already." America muttered and his arms were crossed in annoyance.

"Rumors are rather good, da. They can either under estimate or over estimate me." Russia said calmly to him and he felt amusement at America's confusion.

"Huh?" America asked in confusion and he didn't understand.

"I would win, da. Before battle even begins for they might under or over think which causes them to make careless mistakes." Russia commented happily and then he brought his bottle of Vodka to his lips. "So very silly, right?"

"How can you drink Vodka at a time like this Russia." America snapped angrily and he was half tempted to knock the bottle out of Russia's hand.

"Why not?" Russia asked smoothly and he had another gulp of his Vodka.

"Because…What about those pirates they said-" America started to say, but then Russia glared at him.

"Sometimes I find myself thinking it would be best to just drop a nuke, da. Less drama and they wouldn't be able to do anymore harm plus be no longer here on earth. Why won't you drop one on them?" Russia said innocently and his violet eyes darkened. "They are rather naughty and bad for high jacking what belongs to me. I do not like it when others take what belongs to me."

"What? That's insane to even think about doing such a thing." America stuttered and his eyes were wide in shock. "I know your people do not think that at all."

"No, It is not insane my dear silly America. I'm merely tired of how they dare hijack and threaten my innocent people. I simply am looking out for my best interest along with my people's interest, da. Those pirates give me a headache and I do not want them inside of my prisons." Russia stated firmly and his smile was cold. "I do not want to risk them deciding to stay in my land."

"Who the hell would want to stay in or around your cold land. You have totally crazy ideas and it might be catching like some sort of sex disease. I mean jeez you had told me to nuke that oil spill and stuff. Crazy, but some of my people agree." America muttered to himself and he felt Russia's right hand gripping his cheek harshly. America had a tense smile and then grabbed Russia's hand.

"Now Russia. You know we have to play nice with each other." America told him happily and his smile was tense. "Don't want to piss off our bosses. Now do we?"

"Oh, but of course America. It is merely a habit of mine. No need to upset our bosses." Russia said cheerfully and he had his hands behind his back again. "I do not understand what you have against using nukes to help with the oil spill. It worked for me, da."

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You. **

**Side ****Note ****Decades ago, the Soviet Union reportedly used nuclear blasts to successfully seal off runaway gas wells, inserting a bomb deep underground and letting its fiery heat melt the surrounding rock to shut off the flow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Warning for Russia's creepiness in this chapter.**

**I Care Not What Others Say**

**By Waterrain**

America sighed heavily to himself and he knocked loudly on Russia's front door.

"Jeez, It is cold. How the hell can he stand it here." America muttered to himself and then the door was opened.

"Hello, America." Russia commented innocently and his smile was twisted. "What do you want?"

"Umm, About the cables…" America started to say and he smiled awkwardly.

"Nothing less than what was already suspected." Russia stated calmly and his violet eyes looked slightly sad, but America shook his head mentally and thought he was just seeing things for Russia's eyes were cold.

"So, What do your people say about mine when speaking to others." America commented causally and he was curious, but knew Russia wouldn't answer him.

"You won't find out about what my people say to others." Russia said cheerfully and his eyes darkened while his smile became more twisted. "My people wouldn't allow a leak to come out unlike yours America. I wonder if you'll fall apart, da?"

America gritted his teeth angrily and he glared viciously at Russia.

"I'm not going to fall apart." America commented slowly and his blue eyes were narrowed.

"I would have you all to myself. Your just like a kitten, da. Now without your claws, defenseless, and exposed to the world." Russia stated innocently and he walked closer to America while smiling. "How does it feel?"

"Go fuck yourself, commie." America said cheerfully, his blue eyes becoming a darker shade of blue, fists clenched, and his smile was tense.

"Ah, but America I'm no longer a communist. Remember?" Russia stated smoothly and he grabbed America's arms tightly.

"So what?" America asked calmly and he tried to escape out of Russia's grip, but his strength seemed to have left him and he bite his lip in anger.

"I know that you know much about me, America. I remember the cold war, the space race, and other such things. To be honest I miss it, da." Russia whispered in a soft voice and he tilted his head. "I wonder if this will cause another conflict between us. I hope it does America for I miss the intense feelings, da."

"Not likely, Russia." America said firmly and he added sharply. "Your just looking for an excuse to do something bad to me."

"Ah, you are correct about it not being likely. I personally do not care about what your people's thoughts are about me." Russia commented calmly and he blinked his eyes at America. "I just want to see you crumble. For you to become nothing more than a cute little kitten without any power. The reason why is because then I could have you and there would be no way for you to leave me."

America broke the grip and punched Russia across the face.

"There is no way in hell that will ever happen, Russia." America stated firmly and his blue eyes were cold as ice. "I won't ever let you, creep."

"Sadly you still have some power, da." Russia said softly and he blinked innocently at America. "One day you will be mine and everyone will become one with me. No more loneliness or coldness."

America walked away and he didn't look back. Russia sighed to himself, he tilted his head, and then smiled faintly to himself as he closed the door.

"I care not what others say." Russia stated to himself and his smile became twisted. "One day all will become one with Russia, da. America will be powerless and won't be able to do a thing expect to accept his fate to be with me."

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**I Care Not What Others Say**

**By Waterrain**

Russia was drinking a bottle of Vodka while watching the news, he giggled at some points, and found it funny on what America's news people were reporting. His cell phone ringed and he answered it.

"Hello, America. I'm in the middle of something important."

"I bet your drinking Vodka, Russia."

"America, I'm not just drinking. I'm also watching your news channel and I find it funny, da."

"What? Why are you watching it?"

"For entertainment and my own amusement of course. I care not what your people or anyone else says about me. I'm going to buy more Vodka. Bye, America."

Russia hit end on his cell phone and went outside to buy more Vodka.

"It is my fuel after all, da." Russia commented cheerfully, his pipe was hidden from sight, and he was humming while walking. The violet eyed Nation does not care what his own people think of him. He doesn't what other Nations say or think of him. Russia didn't care, but if there was too much bad mouthing going on that is when he decides to deal out some punishment. The violet eyed Nation does not care on what other's say about him, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't do anything to make them regret bad mouthing him.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


End file.
